Communication systems often include features that a business can use to further enhance their communications abilities. These features could be, for example, exporting of call logs to travelers who are away from the office, recording calls or conferences, conferencing with external businesses, web conferencing, presence servers, analytics, and other features. Unfortunately, there are generally two ways of activating features with a communication system. The first method requires bundling the features within a feature server that is sold to the business. For small and medium size companies, the feature server is extremely expensive and generally is cost prohibitive. The other method requires the enterprise to activate or use the feature at a distant computing system, e.g., a remote server made available to the enterprise. The remote systems are not owned by the entity executing the software. As such, third-parties can provide computing services to entities on a subscription basis. However, the remote system for activating features is also not always practical because enterprises often have difficulty determining what features are needed or would be used. Thus, enterprises often purchase subscriptions that are not used or of little use. Further, the remote servers that are used for the features often fail and leave the enterprise with no ability to use the features.